oowowfandomcom-20200213-history
One Way
As OO:SoS is a game that is influenced heavily by momentum and majority of combat is fought along bridges, multiple techniques have been developed for the purpose of gaining momentum for one's team. One waying is changing the terrain (generally on a bridge) such that your team can continue on their way to the opposing planet, but also to cause a road block for the other team. Entire assaults can be based on one waying in order to give more momentum and freedom to the attacking team. Note: One waying is the act of causing the other team to not have a way forward. Being one wayed means that your team has no way forward. Individuals who are playing on offense should strive to learn not only the become efficient at one waying the opponent, but also knowing when to one way and when to attack. All one ways are best done with cobble or other hard to break blocks. While that means all of these can be solved with blocks and a pick, forcing the other team to use both is costly for them resource and time wise, it can be a brutal tactic when used for prolonged periods of time. Types of One Ways *If a bridge is flat and you would like like to halt enemy progress, a stair one way '''would be helpful. You would make a staircase that is completely filled in order to halt the enemy's progress, while you can climb up normally and continue on your way. *A '''jump one way is not something to easily set up but is effective if done correctly. If there are two bridges coming from opposite sides and one bridge is lower than the other, than the bridge with the height advantage can do one of two things. It can raise itself higher such that the lower bridge can neither jump onto nor build up as easily. The other strategy is to keep a large enough gap between the bridges such that the higher bridge can sprint or jump off to the lower bridge, but the lower bridge can do neither. The advantage to the second strategy is that players take less or no fall damage compared to the first strategy. *A block one way is for teams going down a staircase. By placing blocks directly on top of the steps of a staircase, the offensive team can proceed to run down the staircase while the opposing team needs to break the block to continue. *The opposite of the block one way is the break one way. While going down the stair case, instead of placing blocks, one would break the blocks used to make the stairs. Break one ways are very effective especially against stair blocks as even if the opponent kills you, the chances are they are not going to uesa stair block as a replacement. This means everytime they go up their stair case, they will need to jump up the block slowing their ascent. Category:Strategy